Ruthless Tommy
by Rogue Maverick
Summary: What if when Tommy was kidnapped in the episode Ruthless Tommy he was never returned. Now grown up he meets the gang in middle school.
1. Prologue

HI  
  
I have no idea why I am writing this. I just cannot get the idea out of my head.  
  
This is just the prologue so it's short, the other chapters will be longer.  
  
It starts on the episode where those to guys kidnapped Tommy thinking he was somebody else. After this prologue it will take place when the kids are older. Kimi and Dil will be in the future.  
  
names of crooks- Bob and Mike  
  
Tommy's new name- Timmy Drake and NO it is not Robin so don't worry. I just like the name.  
  
--------------------------BOB'S POINT OF VIEW------------------------  
  
  
  
Mike's eyes widen as he sees the baby about to throw the jewels in the toilet. He quickly grabs the jewels out of the kid's reach. He glares coldly at for a second before shouting to the young boy," Bad boy, DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING." Immeadiatly after the poor tike starts crying.  
  
I reach over and pick the boy up, rocking him gently. "Dere, dere little guy. It's s'kay. Don't j'ou worry 'bout ole uncle Mike. He's just a stubborn ol' bat," I assured the kid. He quieted down to softly sniffling. I turn to Mike and say," Com'on Mike he jus' a kid. I'll drop him off at the daycare down the road. 'kay." Mike rolls his eyes but nods.  
  
Smiling I head to the car, grabbing a bunch of money from a recent loot along the way. I looked down at the now peacful child. He looks just like...... my kid. I remember it like it was yeasterday. Just me, him, and Cathrine. Then while I was on a job with Mike Malone, my long time partner and best friend, it happened. I was driving at a high speed away from the job, ready to see my little kid. Then I crashed. Me and Mike ran out of the car and into the woods without checking the other car. It was later that night when I found out who I had crashed into. I held back my tears. 'I won't make the same mistake.'  
  
When I got to the building I looked on the kids tag, trying to figure out what size he was so I could pick him up some new cloths. Along with the cloths size I found a poorly scrawled name. All I could make out was that it wa either Timmy or Tommy. 'Timmy,' I thought, 'I like it.' I walked into a very private, very expensive daycare. Nobody but the person who put them in can even look at all the kids. I drop him off, saying his last name is my last name... Drake.  
  
I head back home only stopping to get some supplies. At the house I start baby proofing and cleaning the house. I look up as I hear the door open and Mike comes into the room. His eyes widen as he looks at the changed surrounding. He looks at me and says," What the hell do you thing your doing, jack ass."  
  
"I'm makin' dis house appropriate for a baby to live in. Don't you dare use that language while the kids in the visinity," I remark. I swear I may not raise him to be perfect, but no way is he gonna get kicked out of Kindergarden for using that language, third grade maybe but not Kindergarden.  
  
" He won't be here that long and I'll use any language I want," he retorts. I stare at him meaningfully and his eyes go wide and he quickly sputters, "No way are we keeping the little shit. Ah uh, No way."  
  
"Please. It's my only chance to have a second chance," I plead and realization comes to his eyes. Slowly he nods and walks out of the room.  
  
AS he fades to the distance I hear him shout," But I'm not taking care of the brat." I chuckle thinking,' We'll see Mike, we'll see." I head out to pick up little Timmy and have him start in his brand new life.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Review and Yes I know one of the Robins had the same name but I like that name and also Bob isn't iceman. 


	2. The start

HI I don't own rugrats.  
  
I have no idea why I am writing this. I just cannot get the idea out of my head.  
  
This is just the prologue so it's short, the other chapters will be longer.  
  
It starts on the episode where those to guys kidnapped Tommy thinking he was somebody else. After this prologue it will take place when the kids are older. Kimi and Dil will be in the future.  
  
names of crooks- Bob and Mike  
  
Tommy's new name- Timmy Drake and NO it is not Robin so don't worry. I just like the name.  
  
In monologue I will speak of Tommy as Tommy but speech will call him Timmy or Tim.  
  
==========================================================  
  
BUZZZ BUZZZZ BUZZZZZ BUZZZZZ BUZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZ BUUUUUUUUZZZZZ-ERP-  
  
Tommy, or Timmy/Tim as he was now called, threw his alarm clock against the wall shattering it to itty bitty, teeny weeny pieces. Even though the cause of the noise was put out of it's misery, the comatosed character still got up. Bleary eyed and muttering curses the tired teen headed foe a shower, grabbing a towel along the way. Turning on the shower, the now awake adolescence was sprayed with freezing cold water. Jumping in shock, the brash boy slipped and fell out of the shower. The whimpering whippersnapper waited before the water was warm before heading back in.  
  
Inside the shower Tommy mused about his first day of school. He knew he was smart, and not just in the ways of the street. He had taken a test before that said he was genius level. He certainly wasn't going to flaunt it though, hell HE made fun of kids like that. The kidnapped kid sighed and stepped out of the shower. He quickly dressed and styled his near black hair.  
  
He was wearing slightly baggy black jeans that partway covered his black shoes and a dark blue shirt. Over the shirt he wore a leather jacket that had many pockets, obvious ones and hidden ones. On his face he had a dark blue bandana worn sweatband fashion around his head. He put various items in his pockets before heading downstairs. Those items included but were not limited to a lock picking kit, a pocket watch, a personal hightech organizer, a cell phone, and his lucky celtic charm, all stolen or bought with stolen money of course. He smirked in the mirror and headed downstairs.  
  
Jumping off the stairs, Tommy headed to the kitchen. He stopped only to pick up hi cd player on the counter. When he reached the kitchen he saw his dad and his Uncle Mike eating glazed doughnuts. "Morn'n pops," Tommy said as he grabbed five glazed doughnuts.   
  
Bobby looked at him and sighed," Tim lad, how da hell do you eat dat much." Tommy tried to answer but had two doughnuts stuffed in his mouth. All that came out was food and spit.  
  
"EEW," shouted Mike. He glared at Tommy and pointed to the window. The bus hurried along wildly, nearing his house.Tommy's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed his bag and sprinted out the door. By the time he made it to the bus stop the bus was just pulling out. He ran to the door and slamed his fist on it. Reluctently the bus driver opened the door.   
  
He stared sternly at the young man and told him," I see your new, well I am Lou Pickles and obviously the bus driver. Make on time or not at all." Tommy glared at the old geiser in full defiant teenager mode. He hurried his way to the back of the bus, muttering obscene things about a certian old man. 'Hmmm, he looks familiar,' thought the not SO senile grandpa Lou.  
  
As they stopped at the next stop Tommy noticed that no one was waiting there. As they waited Tommy the teenage terror noticed that the fossil was waiting a lot longer for these kids than he did for him. The door opened and a group of kids came running to the boss. The juvenile delinquent watched as the group and the bus driver exchanged words. He narrowed his eyes as a young boy in the group called gramps, grandpa. He snared at the obvious display of favoritism. As the bus started to leave the minor sighed and stared out the window.  
  
  
  
"Ummm dude, do mind if I sit with you," a voice asked causing him to jump. He looked at the onslaught of orange hair he was facing. He moved over and placed his book bag on the floor, indicated a positive answer. He turned back to face the window but after a few minutes the feeling of eyes staring at his back caused him to turn back to the kid. The kid noticed that Tommy noticed he was staring and mumbled an apology.  
  
Tommy, being the curious kid that he was, decided to ask what was up. So he did. DIL replied," You're familier looking, I just don't know where." (Remember, Tommy takes after his dad.) 


	3. The bus ride of dooooooooooooooom

Yeah, I'm updating.  
  
To my reviers thank you from the sincerest part of my heart.  
  
also   
  
smallf9- Dil wasn't born yet, but Tommy reminds him of his Dad, only younger, cooler, and with his mom's eyes.  
  
For now on the characters have eye color  
  
Tommy- Blue  
  
Dil-Blue  
  
Didi-Blue  
  
Stu-Brown  
  
Lou-Brown  
  
Chuckie-Brown  
  
Lil-Emerald Green  
  
Phil-Yellowish Green  
  
Kimi-Blue  
  
Angelica-Blue  
  
Suzie-Near Black Brown  
  
Everyone else- You decide.  
  
Also I have decided on the ages, Tommy is a young 15, the twins mid-15, Chuckie is 16 barely, Angelica/Timmy the nieghbor kid Angelic had a crush on/Susie is 17, Kimi is older than Tommy but younger than the twins 15, and Dil is 13.  
  
names of crooks- Bob and Mike  
  
Tommy's new name- Timmy Drake and NO it is not Robin so don't worry. I just like the name.  
  
In monologue I will speak of Tommy as Tommy but speech will call him Timmy or Tim.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
DIL replied," You're familier looking, I just don't know where." (Remember, Tommy takes after his dad.)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tommy snorted and replied," I don't know you from nowhere." He examined the little freak. He wore designer clothes that were mismatched. His hair was bright orange, curly, and fell into his line of sight. He had electric blue eyes that had a spark Tommy knew oh so well. They were just like his eyes. One second lighting up and bright, looking like electricity, the next they were frozen icicles, showing no emotion and able to out glare the best of them. No matter how frigid the crystilline eyes were, their were always that spark of electricity that shocked you. Rebelious, caged, wanting to cut the world down to size. They were his eyes. Tommy smiled at the young Pickle and asked," What yours name kid."  
  
The kid answered," I'm Dillan, and you?" Tommy smiled and introduced himself. Then he went back to ignoring Dil. After a while of looking out the window in the beautiful sceanery, the great punkish one diverted his gaze. He looked around the bus a bit before he noticed somthing. He looked at the kid sitting next to him and asked," Yo Dil, who are those losers staring at us."  
  
Dil rolled his eyes and responded," Don't mind them. They are about of my Mom's and Dad's friends's kids. My bodygaurds." Tommy looked at him and inqusitively so Dil decided to elaberate. "Before I was born my parents had another kid. His name was Tommy and well, he was kidnapped. The cops think him dead. My parents are horrible. They pampered me and never left me alone my whole life, for fear of it happening to me. Those guys are my parent's, best friend's, kids and were told to keep an eye out for me. They make sure all my friends are perfect or else.... *POOF* bye bye friends. So of course I don't have a lot of friends. It sucks..... they suck."  
  
"Rough dude," Tommy said. He personally felt as those kids were a bunch of ass's, the way they were discribed. 'Hah! They look like a bunch of queer ducks. Heh, I lOVE that saying. Anyway back to the misshaped, miscreated monstrousities. Let's see, a gross kid with a football player build, an obvious wannabe groupie that's kinda pretty,they seem like twins. A messy, bispecled nerd with the gayest fashion sense ever, and a HELL-O. A pretty one. YAY! I like pretty girls. As long as she's not all cheerleaderish,' Tommy thought to himself while humming the theme song to rugrats. He turned to Dil and asked," Dil buddy, whose the hot japenese oriented one."   
  
Dil looked to where Tommy was pointing and said with a smile," That Kimi, she's really nice. She isn't as jerky as the others, though I think it's because she has only been here for four years. Her Mom married Chuckie's dad after being in a long distance relationship for a long while."  
  
The bus was about half way to the school at this point and Tommy felt the undeniable urge, lustful longing, impulsive craving to cause the disorder and discord, a disturbense if you will. He decided to be the bane of every anal-retentative teen and every command driven, power leeching, authority figure only wish is to cause boredom and distaste to those around them. The people who wish to suck the soul out of us and leave us without creativity, freedom, love, hate, and free will until we are nothing but mindless zombies doing nothing but others bidding. Doen with the oppression, chaos and destruction will rule all and the annialation of those who torment the spirit, the individual essence, of the youthe will be swift.  
  
Dil looked warily at Tommy as he suddenly broke out in maniacal laughter, the sound reaching the farthest ends of the universe and shocking solemn shivers down society's spine. The young Pickle carefully tapped Tommy on the shoulder, ceasing the deranged cackle. As Tommy looked at him Dil asked," Tim, are you insane?" Tommy looked at the young grasshopper affectionitally.  
  
Tommy suddenly answered to Dil in a quiet whisper," Dillin, I am not crazy. THEY may have told me I was crazy but what do cherios know. Why are you calling me crazy."  
  
Dil, plucking his courage, bravely said," Indeed I did decide you were insane."  
  
Tommy glared at Dil and retorted," You're just jealous because the voices only talk to me. I am not insane, I am just preposterously paranoid lunatic with a dash of psychotic schizophrenia..... I mean I am just imaginative. Yeah, that's it..." He then started to stare at the invisible people sitting on Mars.  
  
Dil captured his atention by doubtfully asking," What does your imagination have to do with it." He started to sweat, barely shaking of the feeling that somthing was wrong and somebody was thinking of ways to mutilate his young body into many bloodied pieces to show in a musuem in China.  
  
Tommy sighed and explained," BECAUSE I, unlike you, have the power to channel my imagination into ever-soaring levels of suspicion and paranoia. Oh and by the way Dil, it is as BAD as you think, and they ARE out to get you." Dil gulped. Tommy lauged and continued," Don't worry Dil, I was just joking. Remember this, if one day your in jail, friends are those who bail you out. BEST friends are those that are sitting next to you saying,'Damn! That was fun!' and that will be me."  
  
Dil smiled at him and they lurched to a stop. The bus ride was over. Tommy pouted as he realised he didn't get to start a bus fire as he planned. 


End file.
